A Very Bad Day
by Melchy
Summary: Just when things look lowest, will they really get any better? Carolyn certainly hopes so.


Carolyn woke up slowly, trying to focus on the ceiling. It felt like she could never get enough sleep anymore, there was always too much to do. She stretched her arms over her head and as she made one last snuggle down into the pillows, her eyes fell to the clock on the bedside table. 9:00!  
  
  
She threw back the covers and sprang out of bed in one leap. How could she have overslept? What had happened to the alarm? She was supposed to be at the high school, right now, this very minute, to discuss career day.  
  
  
She grabbed the first thing hanging in the closet and pulled the dress over her head. Shoes next, that would be good and, oh yes, brushing her hair.  
  
A look in the mirror made her grimace. "Couldn't look any worse if I tried." she told her reflection. Hurrying to the bathroom, she spent a few minutes then was out the door and to the car before she realized both her keys and her purse were still inside.  
  
"Blast!"  
  
  
Finally securing the items, she headed for the car once more, but was stopped by the fact that she was wearing one white shoe and one black shoe. "Blast! Blast!"  
  
Once more she went back inside and got halfway up the steps when the other black shoe   
came floating down towards her.  
  
  
"Thank you, Captain." She threw off the white one and replaced it with the black pump. She was still missing something, what was it? She made a mental count -- purse, shoes, car keys, watch, clothes, all were there. But something was missing. Well, she didn't have time to worry about it now. She had to get going.  
  
  
The meeting was well under way when Carolyn arrived in the gym. She sat down quietly, trying not to disturb Dr. Ferguson in his speech.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." she apologized, when every head in the room turned to face her.  
  
  
"Quite all right, Mrs. Muir." the principal allowed. "Now we were discussing the set up in the participants. So, we will start with Dr. Ferguson and go down the list you have been given, ending with you, Mrs. Muir."  
  
  
Carolyn nodded, suddenly realizing she was the only women present. Weren't there other women in Schooner Bay who had careers? Wasn't this the 20th century, for heaven's sake? After all, this was 1970, not the dark ages.  
  
  
"Then each of you will have a small booth in the gym where you can set up the tools of your trade and talk to the students one on one. The PTA will be on hand providing refreshments."  
  
  
A few more details were discussed and then the meeting was dismissed. After making sure she hadn't missed anything important, Carolyn headed for the coffee shop and ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin.   
  
Sighing heavily, she took a long drink of the coffee and felt the caffeine start to circulate through her system. 'Career day should actually be fun,' her thoughts turned to the project at hand. It would be exciting to think that something she could tell a student might encourage them to be a great writer someday.  
  
  
"Of course we will be short handed." Carolyn heard Mrs. Shoemaker say off in the corner of the shop.  
  
  
Turning her head slightly, Carolyn could see a group of the women from the PTA sitting in a booth by the window. From her view point she could see them, but they could not see her and she was glad for the advantage. Also, that would give her time to herself.  
  
  
"That's because Mrs. Muir will in the actual program." That was Mrs. Post.  
  
  
"Well, I just think it's shameful." Mrs. Shoemaker interrupted over someone else. "I just don't think it's proper."  
  
  
"What's wrong with being a writer?" Mrs. Hassenhammer found herself asking.  
  
  
"It's not just that. I mean living up in THAT house, all isolated from everything, acting all independent and pretending she doesn't need anything from anybody."  
  
  
"That's the same thing." a lady said whose voice Carolyn didn't recognize.  
  
  
"I've often wondered why she doesn't find a man and settle down."  
  
  
"This is Schooner Bay." Mrs. Coburn made her first comment. "It's not like the place   
is crawling with eligible men."  
  
  
"It's not like all of our husbands don't watch her every time she walks down the street." a Mrs. Frazier chimed in.  
  
  
"Mine doesn't." Mrs. Hassenhammer, again.   
  
"Bet he does." Mrs. Shoemaker challenged. "Especially after she wrote that story."  
  
  
"I thought you said you never read that story." Mrs. Coburn retorted back. "Besides, that was a while ago."  
  
  
"Well, it's still fresh in my mind. I just wish she'd get married and live a normal life, like a proper woman should."  
  
  
Mrs. Trent finally got the courage to speak up. "Well, you know what the rumours are, don't you?"  
  
  
"You mean ---HIM?" Mrs. Shoemaker's voice was hushed.  
  
  
"Exactly. The ghost of Gull Cottage. EVERYONE knows he's there and the only thing   
that explains why she's been able to live there so long, well, we are all grown ups. Do I need to spell it out?"  
  
  
"But she seems so sensible." Mrs. Hassenhammer thought she should say.  
  
  
"I know." another woman agreed. "I mean, he is a ghost for heaven's sake." and they   
shook in horror.  
  
  
There were many giggles as the women left the shop. Carolyn's heart was beating fast and she was not  
sure if she were getting ready to laugh or cry. The very nerve of those women discussing her in that manner. What business was it of theirs how she lived her life?  
  
  
She left money on the table and walked out into the sunlight. The sun was bright, and it took a minute for her eyes to get accustomed to it. Reaching up to shield her eyes, she felt wetness on her hand. "Stop that, Carolyn." she chided herself. "You don't care what those women were saying. They don't know anything about anything. And it's none of their business if they did."  
  
  
She ran down to the car, anxious to get home and maybe get a chance at making something useful out of the day. The sight that greeted her made her groan in horror. The front tire on the driver's side was flat,  
resembling a pancake. Rummaging around in the back of the station wagon, she found the jack and the wrench and the spare tire.  
  
  
"Oh, just wonderful! I don't believe this.!" The spare was also flat. "This can't be happening." but saying it, didn't make it so. The garage wasn't far, maybe she could walk there and get one of the men to come back with her and see what they could do. This was just unbelievable.  
  
  
"Do you need some help?" A red sports car pulled up along side her. The driver was blonde and well tanned with the look of tourist stamped all over him. "Looks like you could use some."  
  
  
"Well, yes, that would be nice. Thank you."  
  
  
The man pulled his car into the spot behind hers and turned off the motor. "I'm Richard Moore." he introduced himself as he approached. Dressed in khaki pants and a white pull over sweater he didn't look anymore prepared to change a tire than she was.  
  
  
"My spare is flat." she said rather helplessly.  
  
  
"So I see." he laughed. "Is there a garage near by?"  
  
  
"Down on the corner at the end of the block."  
  
  
"Well, let's get there, shall we?" He placed the spare in the trunk of his own small car and then opened the passenger door for her.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." he said sliding in beside her. "I didn't catch your name."  
  
  
"Carolyn Muir." she stated. "Thank you again for your help."  
  
  
"Not a problem, really. I make it a habit of helping damsels in distress."  
  
  
It took just a few minutes to reach the garage. Carolyn leaped out of the car, searching for one of the workers "Charlie?" she called. Maybe he was in the back or something.  
  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Muir." the older man greeted her. "How can I help you?"  
  
  
"Charlie, I have a flat tire and I've discovered that my spare is flat as well."  
  
  
Richard came up with the tire and laid it down where Charlie pointed. The garage   
owner eyed the stranger but didn't say anything except a thank you. "Be just a minute, Mrs. Muir." he directed to her. "Why don't you go to the waiting room."  
  
  
She followed Richard into the small room and took the only chair after he insisted.

  
"This is very nice of you." she said again. She knew she sounded like a broken record but it was the best she could do right now.  
  
  
"Like I said, it's not problem at all." Richard smiled at her, a smile that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Ignoring the feeling, she gave a weak smile back and turned her attention to an old magazine.  
  
  
It wasn't long before Charlie came into the oil-smelling room, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Muir, but this tire can't be patched. You are going to have to get a new one. Cost you bout $20."  
  
  
"Twenty dollars? All right, Charlie. I can't really get along with out it, can I?"  
  
  
Richard insisted in taking the new tire back to the car and putting it on for her. Carolyn was too tired to think of why she should say no, so she only thanked him instead. She went to pay Charlie for the tire and  
discovered she only had five dollars. Before she could strike any kind of deal, Richard pulled a twenty from his wallet and handed it to the older man. "Thank you for you help." he saluted the man. Richard picked up the tire and motioned for Carolyn to follow him.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before he had the new tire on the car, making the others look older and more tired than ever.  
"So, now that the emergency is over, how about some lunch?" Richard smiled at her.

  
"Ah, well, no. I really do thank you for all your help. If you'll tell me where to send the twenty dollars, I'd be happy to get that to you right away."  
  
  
"Don't worry about that, what's a little money between friends?"  
  
  
"Friends?" she asked cautiously.  
  
  
"Why sure, friends. I think it would be nice if we could become better friends." he had a devilish grin as he reached for her.  
  
  
Pulling back quickly, she tried to smile, taking a minute to regain her composure. "Um, Mr. Moore, I'm very sorry. I really do appreciate all of your help, you were invaluable, but that doesn't make us friends, or make us inclined to be friends. I'm a very busy writer with two children to raise and I'm not looking for friends right now."  
  
  
"Well, I did notice the man at the garage called you Mrs. but you aren't wearing a wedding ring so I figured....."  
  
  
Startled, Carolyn raised her left hand to her face and stared at it. Where was her ring? He was right, it was gone. That's what she was missing. It was so much a part of her, she never thought about it anymore.   
Where was it? She didn't remember taking it off. Oh -- she closed her eyes and shook her head.   
Yesterday, it had happened yesterday. Jonathan and Candy had been down at the beach building  
a sand castle and had begged for her help. The sand was cold and they had wet it and it had felt good when she stuck her hands in it. The ring must have fallen off in the sand. And this was the first time she was noticing it? And how would she ever find it?  
  
  
Richard's voice brought her back to the present. "No, I'm a widow." she told him, hoping her voice was even. "But there is someone in my life right now and he means more to me than anyone. I don't need any other good friends because he is really all I need."

  
Carolyn felt her face grow warm as she spoke. What she had just said was true but she had never really voiced it to herself before. She had known for quite a while that she loved him, but saying it to someone else made it more real. She saw Captain Gregg's blue eyes in her mind and suddenly she felt better.  
  
  
"So, I thank you and will get that money to you right away and I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in Schooner Bay." And with that she slid into her car and drove away.  
  
  
"I should have seen that coming." she scolded herself. "It just proves you can't trust anyone anymore." But that wasn't true either. There were still plenty of good people left in the world and he had been nice  
enough to help. "I shouldn't send him his money." She thought with sudden laughter.

  
"Blast!" She slammed on the brakes and pulled over once more into a parking space. "I almost forgot the blasted milk."  
  
  
Hurrying toward the grocery store which, of course, was at the other end of the street, she searched for the grocery list Martha had made the night before. "Milk, eggs, bread, flour, cereal, toilet paper, dog food."   
Hadn't they just bought all this stuff a few days ago?  
  
  
The grapes didn't look very good but the bananas were nice. A gallon of milk, to hold them over until the milk man would come in the morning, two loaves of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a box of cereal. "Blast!   
You couldn't pay for the tire, don't you remember that? How do you expect to pay for any groceries?" Then in a flap in her purse, she saw a $20 hiding. It had been there all the time.  
  
  
She loaded the groceries in the back of the car. There, that was done. "I really need a walk." she thought as she headed towards the pier. The wind was blowing, a cold sea wind that made her button her coat  
collar. It would be a very cold winter if this weather were any indication. 

Down at the end of the pier it was quiet and she could stand and stare out at the water in peace. What a day this had been. "I certainly don't need another one like it. And since when has my personal life become fodder for all the gossips? Maybe I have been too much of a hermit, but I came here for privacy. It's necessary for what I do. And whose business is it but mine whether I date or find a man? It's certainly not Mrs. Shoemaker's or Mrs. Hassenhammer's. I don't care what they say."  
  
  
A few tears came anyway and she wiped them away angrily. That reminded her about the ring. She knew she wasn't crying for the ring. It had ceased long ago to be the symbol of love for which she had received it.   
But how stupid she was to have lost it. "You should have taken it off long ago. Kept it for one of the  
kids or something. It's not like you're still mourning or something." No, she had stopped missing Robert a long time ago. Still the little things that she did surely out of habit, like always sleeping on the right side of the bed, and wearing her ring. Well, maybe it would turn up someday. "And I'll try to get rid of this naked feeling."  
  
  
After a while, Carolyn made her way back to the car, feeling much better; that was until she saw the pink slip on her windshield. "A ticket?" she grabbed the offending piece of paper. "I got a ticket? Why?" Then she noticed the fire plug. "Oh blast it all." She stamped her foot in anger.  
  
  
  
"This day couldn't possibly be any worse." She believed that until she ran out of gas halfway up the Cliff road. A walk into town back to the garage was fruitless as she remembered she didn't have any money  
now. Maybe Charlie would let her pay later.  
  
  
It didn't matter, he was closed. "How can that be? It's only 3:00!" The clock in the courthouse began to strike. It had a beautiful chime that on a clear day you could hear for several miles. As Carolyn paused to listen to the bells, she became distraught when it kept going after 3:00. "5:00?" For the second time   
that day, she stomped her feet and felt like throwing a temper tantrum. "How can it be 5:00, it's only   
3:00."  
  
  
Bringing her watch up to view, she saw the hands pointing at 3:00 like little soldiers at guard duty. But how could the courthouse clock be wrong? Taking the watch off her arm, she held it up to her ear. It  
wasn't ticking! "I forgot to wind it." she rolled her eyes. "I forgot to wind the blasted watch, and it  
stopped at 3:00. Can this day get any worse?"  
  
  
Well, acting like a spoiled child wouldn't help anything, she told herself. "First thing I need to do is see about getting some gas. But I still don't have any money. Well, I could walk home and get some money  
and then walk back down to town and see if I can get some gas and then come back up and put the gas in and then go home." It sounded sensible, almost too sensible. But it was all she had to go on.  
  
  
She started up the road, wishing she had on a more comfortable pair of shoes. This pair were still new and hadn't been broken in well. How come the walk up this hill was taking so long today? It was cold out but  
she was beginning to feel overheated. How much further was it anyway?  
  
  
"Mrs. Muir, that your car, parked down around the curve?"  
  
  
She jumped at the sound of her name, but smiled when she saw Ed Peavey. "Yes, that's my car. I ran out of gas."  
  
  
"Well, don't you worry about that none. I got some in a can in the back of my truck. Hop in and I'll help you get some in the tank. We can at least get enough in till you can get to the station in the mornin'."  
  
  
Thankfully, she climbed into his truck and within a matter of minutes, she had gas in her car and was ready to go.  
  
  
"Now, like I said before, it's only a gallon but it should do you till you can get more."  
  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Peavy, I really do appreciate this." The man smiled at her and then fell quiet for a long moment. Finally he started up again. "Well, I best be getting on my way. I just came from your place, Martha was a mite worried you got hung up somewhere."  
  
  
"I did get a little mixed up on the time, I'm afraid. I guess I should get on home."  
  
  
"Well, Martha said to tell you if I saw you that she should be back around 9:00. I believe she left you a note."  
  
  
"Where did Martha go?"  
  
  
"Well, tonight is the night of her church meetin'. You know the one that she goes to once a month. I'm not sure what they do there but they seem to have a good time. She called the Petersons' to come and get the kids and then she went on the meeting, that's where I just left her out at. Well, I'll be seein' you, Mrs.  
Muir;" and he tipped his painter's cap and drove away.  
  
  
Carolyn laid her head on the steering wheel and gave a huge sigh of humiliation. "I completely forgot about the kids going to spend the weekend with Jimmy and Sarah Peterson. I was supposed to take them over. What Martha must think of me. What my children must think of me. And I suppose that blows any good opinions the Peterson's might have had of me. "  
  
  
Well, it was too late to worry about now. There was nothing that could be done. She'd call Mrs. Peterson when she got home and make sure everything was all right in that respect.  
  
  
The sky still looked fairly clear and the sun, although getting lower, was not yet gone from the sky. Maybe now would be a good time to go back down to the beach and see if she could locate her wedding ring. As tired as she was, she would rather look now and maybe get it over with.  
  
  
Directing the car down to the beach, she walked out to the area where they had been playing the day before. The remains of the lovingly-built sand castle looked like a condemned building. Now, where had they been exactly?  
  
  
Her shoes sank down into the sand, making walking difficult. Okay, here was the hole that the kids had dug to "store" the wet sand in. It was only partially caved in. Carolyn leaned over and started digging the hole out with her hand, looking anxiously for the band of gold. Surely it wouldn't be that hard to find even if it was the color of the sand. It would be solid and there was no way she could miss it.  
  
  
"It should probably be cleaned anyway. This is as good excuse as any. The script inside was getting hard to read." The day Robert had picked the ring up at the jewelers came back to her in a flash of   
memory. "It's a beauty." he had boasted, showing it to her but not letting her touch it. "You can't touch it until I put it on your finger. I'm just superstitious enough about those things to make you wait, young  
lady. But I will tell you it's engraved." He had shown her the inside where _RJM_ and _CMW_ was beautifully styled in English script; and after their initials was the word '_always_'. So much for that sentiment.  
  
  
The sun was setting now and it was becoming more and more difficult to see, not to mention the water was rougher than usual, stirred up by the wind. A flash of gold caught her eye and even though she knew  
better, she turned her back on the sea to get a closer look. She didn't see the wave that hit her, but from the  
feel of water in her nose and ears, it must have been a doozy. Water was running off of her like a free-flowing spigot. Ugh. Soaked to the skin, in cold sea water. "Well, this is just the last straw."  
  
  
Squeaking back to the car, she slid in the driver's seat and started the motor. Her coat was so wet, it made the bench seat instantly drenched as well and she felt like she was sitting in the ocean itself. Good thing there wasn't anyone at home. "I wouldn't want to have to explain this."  
  
  
Even though she was less than a mile from home it seemed to take forever before she saw the lights of Gull Cottage. "Or should I say light." she grimaced.  
  
  
The only lights that were on were the outside ones, the house looked dark and cold and almost unfriendly without the glow of lights. "I guess a ghost doesn't really need them." she shrugged. "Unless he had a meeting to go tonight too. Carolyn, you've really got to stop talking to yourself."  
  
  
Feeling like a dishcloth that had been left in the sink without being rung out, she climbed the steps of her home and finally was in the safety of its walls. Reaching for the light switch she was rewarded with the chandelier sparkling a welcome home to her.  
  
  
She took off the offensive coat and headed for the laundry room with it. It would have to be dry-cleaned but could be hung over the sink for now. The shoes ended up in the laundry room was well. They were basically ruined by the water and if she threw them away now she wouldn't have to cry over the  
expense of getting new shoes again. "They weren't that comfortable, anyway."  
  
  
Slowly she made her way upstairs, feeling the day starting to catch up with her. A nice bath and maybe on to bed would be nice. Her stomach grumbled with an urgency, all she had had today was that muffin.  
  
  
"Blast!" She had forgotten about the groceries, still in the back of the car. Well, she'd take a bath and get dried off first and then get the food. Hopefully the milk would still be okay. It wasn't like it was  
hot outside. Pushing the door open to her room, she gave a small cry of surprise at what was   
sitting on her desk. Roses! At least three dozen red long-stemmed roses. She breathed in their perfume and took the time to pick one up and hold it against her cheek. The coolness of the petals felt good on her  
face. But where had they come from? There didn't seem to be a card, or any sort of indication of who had put them there. How wonderful! "I haven't had roses in -- years." she shook her head. Oh, the delight of the gesture. For a moment, she forgot about being cold and wet and hungry and sat entranced by the flowers.  
  
  
Her stomach soon growled out orders to be feed and reluctantly she put the rose back in the vase. She sat down on the bed and removed her stockings which were limp from the salt water and didn't look like  
they could be brought back to life.   
  
Carolyn caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and the sight of her wet hair and clothes made her laugh. "If I looked any worse..." she couldn't go on, her laughter overflowing. "I knew I'd laugh about this  
someday, just didn't think it would be this soon." 

She walked over to the bureau, her eyes focused on a handkerchief she didn't remember seeing there before. "What's this?" It was folded neatly and felt slightly damp, but was decidedly hard in the middle. Curiosity getting the best of her, she unfolded the white material and found her ring in the middle of it.  
Laying down the handkerchief, she picked up the ring, holding it out in front of her. Had it been here the entire time? "I had to go and make a fool of myself all for nothing? I don't believe this." she castigated  
herself. A perfectly good pair of shoes ruined too. But then again, why would she have left laying wrapped  
in the middle of a handkerchief? That didn't make any sense. "I'm just slowly going crazy that's all."   
  
  
She started to slip it on her finger but stopped halfway, pulling it off instead. Later, she'd put it on later. This just didn't seem to be the time. Gently she laid it down on top of the bureau.   
  
  
  
Now where was her nightgown? She had left in on the bed this morning because she had been in such a  
rush, but it wasn't here now. Had Martha moved it? But if she had, the bed would have been made and it was still in the hurried back fashion she had left it in. "Maybe I left it in the bathroom."  
  
  
Heading towards the bathroom, she became aware of the sound of running water. Oh, don't let it be the plumbing again, please. She opened the door and found the tub full of warm inviting water, fragrant with a hint of lavender. Her nightgown and bathrobe, along with a huge cotton towel were hanging on the rack  
above the tub. And a cup of hot steaming tea was sitting on a small table by the sink.  
  
  
She looked around perplexed. "Captain?" and her heart picked up speed. It must be his doing, but why, how did he know? The house remained quiet; a nice gentle quiet.  
  
  
With some trepidation, she laid her clothes in a heap on the floor and slipped into the warm water. It was like being welcomed by a long lost friend. She sank down into the water, till only her head was exposed,  
letting her body soak in the silky warmth. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her head against the cool porcelain.   
  
  
The whole day's events went through her mind, all of them seeming so silly now. Imagine getting so upset about what the people in town thought of her. Why had she let it affect her? And that man--Richard, Richard Moore. What a mess! He had just assumed, the absolute nerve.  
  
  
Had she been wearing her wedding ring to keep men at a distance? No, she didn't think so. That didn't make any sense. It was just habit, right? Why would she want to ward men off so to speak? She was a normal woman who appreciated the attentions of a man. But then again, and her face broke into a smile. Her mind played over what she had told Richard about having the only "friend" she needed.  
  
  
Reluctantly, she got out of the now cooling water and reached for the towel. "I feel like a new person." she told her reflection. She slipped her nightgown over her head and pulled the robe on. This was  
much better.  
  
  
"Are you decent?" the Captain's voice came from somewhere before he materialized behind her. "I forgot your slippers." and he handed them to her.  
  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
  
"Well, Madam, after two years of constantly being in your company you begin to pick up on some things even if the person is not immediately in your presence. I rather felt you might need a little pampering?"  
  
  
"This was so, so wonderful." was all she could think to say.  
  
  
"Not half as wonderful as I would like to make it, my dear." he said tenderly; his   
eyes searching hers.

  
For a moment they held the gaze, but both broke away at the same time. He opened the   
door, motioning for her to go out. "Thank you, gallant sir." she said in a teasing manner, hoping it would disguise the fluttering in her heart.  
  
  
"When you are ready, Madam, I have prepared a small dinner that you might enjoy. I'll   
be waiting."  
  
  
"You can cook?" she hadn't thought of him in that capacity.  
  
  
"I do have a few skills in the kitchen. Anytime you're ready."  
  
  
"Thank you for the roses, they are lovely."  
  
  
"I took a chance that you would like them. I remember Jonathan remarking at one time about how you would like a bouquet of roses."  
  
  
"I do. And such beautiful ones."  
  
  
"They pale in comparison to you." he couldn't stop himself from saying.  
  
  
She nodded in appreciation of his statement, her mind going in a hundred different directions. "But how did you know?" she found herself asking again.  
  
  
Captain Gregg's face softened and his eyes picked up hers once more. "Madame, I always know." and he vanished from sight.  
  
  
Carolyn turned to brush her hair, but took one last look at the flowers, shining in their beauty. The flowers, the bath, the dinner....   
  
Suddenly this was a very good day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
